Dariku Untukmu
by Gyuvelvie
Summary: Kepada kamu sang hancurku, dari aku Patahanmu. / "Mengiklaskanmu itu kewajibanku, namun apa daya. Mencintaimu tetap kewajibanku," / Park Jihoon x Park woojin , 2park. slight! woojindaehwi / boyxboy


Patahanmu

story by BlueVelvet

Park Jihoon x Park Woojin , 2park

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kepada kamu yang pernah mengisi hariku, terimakasih untuk detikmu.**

"Woojinie, besok antar aku ke toko buku ya?"

"tapi kan tadi kita baru saja pulang dari sana jihoonie," jawab woojin membuang nafas

"tadi jihoonie lupa membeli satu komik incaran jihoonie, antar ya please," jawab jihoon sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, aegyo.

"hah... yasudah, besok saja ya, sekalian woojin menjemput jihoonie pulang les," balas woojin sambil memgacak rambut jihoon.

"eh tapi, bukankah besok woojinie akan latihan dance?" tanya jihoon, baru sadar bahwa besok woojin ada latihan dance. woojin itu sangat menyukai dance, dia pasti akan memprioritaskan dance diatas apapun. teringat hal itu, jihoon sedikit murung. berarti besok dia akan ketoko buku sendiri.

sadar akan perubahan raut jihoon, woojin menaikan dagu jihoon "hm.. tak apa, aku akan izin besok, bagaimana?" tanya woojin

"benarkah? tidak apa-apa?" tanya jihoon memastikan

"tentu, apa yang tidak untuk kekasih imutku?" jawab woojin dengan senyumnya

"aaaa.. gomawo woojinie," jihoon pun memeluk woojin.

.

.

 **Kepada kamu yang telah mengisi hatiku, terimakasih telah menjadi patah hati terbaikku.**

bagaimana kalau kita memulai menjalani hidup dijalan masing-masing?" kata yang muda kepada yang lebih tua

"ta.. tapi kenapa?! kau sudah tak mencintaiku?!" tanya yang lebih tua dengan nada menahan tangis

"bukan begitu jihoonie.. aku mencintaimu, sangat malah. maka dari itu aku melepaskanmu," jawab yang lebih muda

"kalau kau mencintaiku, kau tak akan melepaskanku! aah, apa ada orang lain yang telah menggantikan posisiku?" runtuh sudah pertahanan jihoon, dia mengeluarkan air mata yang telah ia tahan sedari tadi.

"jangan menangis jihoonie, aku mencintaimu sangat.. aku telah memikirkan ini matang-matang. kau akan lebih bahagia jika telah melepaskanku. cari seseorang yang mampu membuatmu bahagia lebih dariku," kata woojin sambil menghapus air mata jihoon

"tapi kau yang terbaik park woojin," kata jihoon sambil memegang tangan woojin yang berada di pipinya

"tidak, aku bukan yang terbaik jihoonie. jadi kumohon, lepaskan aku seperti aku melepaskanmu. ikhlaskan aku seperti aku mengikhlaskanmu," kata woojin final

"baiklah, jika memang itu yang kau mau. aku akan mencobanya sepertimu," jawab jihoon dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

.

.

 **Kepada kamu sang hancurku, terimakasih pernah menaikkan harapku**

"woojinnie, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"tentu saja, aku mencintaimu sangat-sangat. suatu saat nanti, hiduplah denganku dan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku kelak," kata woojin menatap mata jihoon dalam.

"kau melamarku?" jawab jihoon bingung, namun tetap mengeluarkan semburat di pipinya.

"tidak. kita masih sma, perjalanan kita masih panjang, namun aku mengajakmu itu bermimpi dan berharap bersamaku," jawab woojin

"baiklah," balas jihoon dengan senyum bahagia

.

.

 **Kepada kamu sang hancurku, terimakasih untuk perubahanku setelahnya.**

"kemana jihoon yang dulu? kemana jihoon yang selalu tersenyum imut ditiap harinya? kenapa kau begini jihoon?" tanya daehwi sambil mengeluarkan air mata. sahabat terbaiknya berubah. matanya yang indah, kinu tidak mengeluarkan lagi cahaya kehidupan didalamnya. pipinya yang gembul, kini hilang tergantikan tulang pipinya yang begitu menonjol. bibirnya yang dulu sering mengeluarkan kata-kata dan lsngkungan senyum manis, kini menghilang tergantikan isakkan dan garis tipis kehancuran.

jihoon hanya memperhatikan daehwi. jujur dia juga ingin kembali seperti jihoon yang dulu, namun dia terlalu lelah. dia telah kehilangan hidupnya, kehilangan seseorang yang berharga.

"kalaupun kau tidak kembali seperti jihoon yang dulu, tapi setidaknya hentikan merusak tubuhmu.. kau tahu? aku ikut sakit melihatmu sperti itu," kata daehwi lagi, sambil memeluk jihoon

'aku pun ingin hwi, tapi itu semua tidak segampang apa yang kau katakan'

.

.

 **Dari aku yang pernah mengisi harimu, maaf karena mengikhlaskan itu sulit.**

"kudengar, woojin telah mempunyai pacar baru,"

"iya benar,"

"wah! siapa pacar barunya?"

"daehwi,"

'DAEHWI?! SAHABATKU?! HAHA, sahabatku sendiri menusukku?' aku shock mendengar itu. badanku mendadak lemas, kepalaku terasa berat, dan tiba-tiba air mata terjatuh kepipiku.

awalnya aku tidak percaya. mana mungkin sahabatku menusukku dari belakang.

namun aku melihatnya sendiri

Daehwi memeluk woojin erat. dan Woojin membalasnya.

Seperti ini kah akhirnya? aku kecewa, aku marah, aku sakit. sangat sakit sungguh. Jujur aku tak bisa menahannya. aku berlaru tanpa arah, yang penting aku bisa menjauh dulu dari tempat itu. dadaku sesak. banyak temanku yang memanggil namaku, namun aku tidak peduli. aku tetap berlari.

Woojin melihat kearahku.

dan aku mencoba tidak peduli.

.

.

 **Dari aku yang pernah mengisi hatimu, maaf atas ketidaksediaan hatiku.**

"masih banyak seme yang lain hoon, buka hatimu! lihat, baejin mencintaimu dari dulu, nah adek kelas baru itu.. siapa sih guanlin ya? juga mencintaimu. kenapa kau masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan mereka?" ceramah kakakku, Jaehwan.

"aku masih tidak bisa menerima segalanya kak. hatiku masih tetap milik woojin," kataku. kakaku hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"biarkan aku mencintainya hingga aku lelah kak,"

.

.

 **Dari aku sang patahanmu, maaf aku belum bisa beranjak**

"jihoon berhenti kumohon!" teriak seonho dengan mata berkaca-kaca padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti? aku pun tak bisa menghentikannya.

"ARGHHH! KENAPA INI TERJADI PADAKU!" teriakku. aku kenapa? mengapa aku berteriak? semua diluar kendaliku. yang terakhir aku ingat aku melihat woojin mencium daehwi.

"BERHENTI MENYILET TANGANMU JIHOON!" seonho mencoba menahanku. aku menyilet tanganku sendiri? aa, pantas saja sakit hatiku berkurang. seonho lun menarik paksa silet dari tanganku. dan ketika ku lihat. tanganku telah terdapat banyak darah.

'aku membutuhkanmu woojin'

dan pandanganku menggelap.

.

.

 **Dari aku sang patahanmu, maaf untuk diriku yang sekarang.**

"halo jihoon, seonho!" sapa daehwi bersemangat ketika melihatku dan seonho menuju kelas

"halo daehwi," balas seonho dengan senyumnya juga. namun aku hanya menatapnya dingin.

"daehwi menyapamu jihoon," kata suara seseorang yang tak asing bagiku. suaranya membuat jantungku berdetak sakit.

"aku tidak peduli," lalu aku meninggalkan mereka bertiga. tuhan, mengapa aku seperti ini?

"jihoon.. sekali lagi maafkan aku.." dia berucap lirih, namun aku bisa mendengar suaranya.

'woojin...'

.

.

.

 **"Mencintaimu, aku dapat mempelajari bahwa cinta bukan hanya tentang dua orang yang saling memiliki. namun juga saling mengikhlaskan" -Park Woojin**

.

.

 **"Mengikhlaskanmu itu kewajibanku. Namun apa daya, Mencintaimu tetap menjadi Hakku" -Park jihoon**

.

.

.

.

.

END

aaa.. ini cerita apa, abal banget. amatiran emang:(

RnR please..:)


End file.
